Rebecca Holiday
Genius-level intellect Marksmanship Hand-to-hand combat skills 2.15, "A Family Holiday" |relations = Beverly Holiday (sister) |allies = Rex Salazar, Agent Six, White Knight, Bobo Haha, Calan, Noah Nixon, Fitzy Feakins |enemies = Weaver, Branden Moses, Van Kleiss, Skalamander, Black Knight, NoFace |weapons = EVO blaster Grappling hook Providence pistol Machete }} Dr. Rebecca Holiday is Providence's chief research officer, a position she earned due to her expertise in nanite-technology. Along with Agent Six, she is responsible for taking care of Providence's secret weapon, Rex. She takes her job very seriously, constantly monitoring Rex to ensure his safety. After a six month gap and Rex's disappearance, Holiday cut ties with Providence and went on a mission with Six to find Rex. Finding him, they teamed back up and fought against the orders of New Providence and Black Knight. She later regained her position as Providence's chief researcher. History Early life .]] Sometime in Doctor Holiday's life, her younger sister, Beverly, went EVO, having an intense effect on her. It is implied that Holiday joined Providence in exchange for the guarantee of her sister's safety, who was an incurable EVO1.04, "Lockdown" Ever since then, she requested that Providence keep Beverly stationed in The Hole for treatment. In the early days of Providence, Holiday served as a medical assistant to Doctor Fell.1.19, "Promises, Promises" However, she was greatly opposed to Providence's protocol for handling EVOs, which was to contain or destroy them. Although she had no authority in the matter, she believed there was another alternative—finding a cure. One day, Six discovered Rex, who had the ability to cure EVOs. Six presented Rex to Holiday, who was overjoyed with the discovery, but promised with Six to not tell White Knight, who was crazed with killing EVOs. Later, White Knight was mysteriously able to get her to confess, and locked her in a cage to prevent being stopped. Dr. Fell was later fired by Providence following his attempt to dissect Rex and was soon replaced with Dr. Holiday. Season One :Main article: History of Rebecca Holiday (First Season) Season Two :Main article: History of Rebecca Holiday (Second Season) Season Three :Main article: History of Rebecca Holiday (Third Season) Personality Holiday is the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example she even attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozed off in order to find a solution.1.18, "Plague" Holiday is also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem.1.16, "The Swarm" She is also a very empathetic person. She has frequently expressed concern over the fact that Providence views Rex only as a weapon, and not as a sixteen year old teenager. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to relate to Rex, as she understands what Rex goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. After the six month gap she became considerably more aggressive and stern, as she threatened people more often and was much more trigger-happy with her weapons. Abilities Intelligence to locate where Rex is.]] Doctor Holiday is an expert on nanite-technology and evology.2.16, "Exposed" She has performed many complex tasks and tests involving nanites, such as attempting to disable them.1.14, "Gravity" Her intelligence allows her to quickly piece together facts and figure out solutions to problems with ease. With Holiday's logic and guidance, Providence has completed various missions and survived life-threatening events, such as the Lomitle invasion.1.16, "The Swarm" There was a time when Rex had been attacked by a venomous Chupacabra and needed a cure right away. Holiday was sent a blood sample of the creature and synthesized an anti-toxin.2.08, "Outpost" There was also a situation where Holiday's EVO sister, Beverly, was mutated by a machine Branden Moses had created. Using her knowledge and the information he gave her, she reprogrammed his machine to break apart nanite particles, ultimately making her first cure.2.15, "A Family Holiday" Combat Despite being a researcher, Doctor Holiday has been trained by Providence to defend herself. Holiday possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodged three EVOs that Breach teleported into a Providence containment room.1.08, "Breach" Additionally, Holiday is proficient with the use of firearms. In particular, she has used Providence machine guns and missile launchers to defend her allies from EVO piranha that attacked their boat while on their way through the Amazon River. When Six and Rex were about to be attacked by a massive EVO in Abysus, she quickly jumped in front and fired her pistol at it until it slowly retreated.1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Although Holiday is generally able to take care of herself, there have been multiple times where her low accuracy with firearms and her low strength level have almost gotten her injured. Only once has Holiday ever demonstrated her agile ability to do tumbles and back-handsprings to dodge Caesar's machine.2.07, "Mixed Signals" 's guard.]] With her hand-to-hand combat skills, Holiday has managed to take down her enemies on some occasions. Once, while being restrained by one of Branden Moses' men, she easily fought him off and grabbed his gun after it had been knocked out of his hand. For a woman her size and physique, Holiday is able to punch hard enough to throw males, slightly larger than her, back with her blows.2.15, "A Family Holiday"3.14, "Mind Games" Other skills She also has some skill in piloting Providence aircraft such as jets and scout ships.1.06, "Frostbite"1.16, "The Swarm" Relationships :Main article: Rebecca Holiday's relationships Appearances Trivia * Rex stated that Holiday likes to wear red shoes on Fridays.1.12, "Rabble" However, in the episode "The Architect", she wears her normal black boots on Friday. * She is a lousy cook, as the cake she made for Rex's birthday was as hard as stone. In the same episode, after being given a Japanese tanto from Six, he remarked "Do you think this thing can cut through Holiday's cake?"1.19, "Promises, Promises" * Noah guessed her age at 28.1.03, "Beyond the Sea" * She is a fast runner and capable of running in heels.Throughout the series. * Dr. Holiday has three Ph.D.s.1.19, "Promises, Promises" * As a teenager, Holiday was never invited to prom.1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * Doctor Holiday was the first person who used the term EVO (Exponentially Variegated Organism).1.19, "Promises, Promises" * In Polish dubbing Rex addresses Holiday as "Holi" instead of "Doc".Generator Rex PL, 1.06, "Odmrozenie" * She is bad in front of a news crew, at least about her personal life.2.16, "Exposed" * Rebecca's first name is revealed by Agent Six and is, from then on, more frequently used.2.15, "A Family Holiday" * In Generator Rex: Agent of Providence, Rebecca is a non-playable character. * It is implied she knows Spanish to a level where she could tutor Rex.2.11, "Without a Paddle" * Rebecca breaks the 4th wall by speaking to the audience in "Heroes United". * She is voiced by the same voice actor as Rex's mother, Violeta Salazar, and by extension Zag RS. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Female characters Category:Rebecca Holiday Category:Returned Providence Members Category:Providence agents